Chemistry
by breakbad56
Summary: How the Walter and Skyler came to be. Beginning prior to the era of "Breaking Bad" and Heisenberg. Although, it may lead to it.
1. Chapter 1

At 22, Skyler had a lot going for her. She was beautiful, shoulder length blonde locks, blue piercing eyes and a wide smile paired with a set of full pink lips. Young, smart and a whole life ahead of her. Although, that isn't how she felt.

Skyler came from a torn family, one where her father wasn't present and her mother was just scraping by. She was the first to attend college, and she would make sure her younger sister followed suit. But she couldn't focus on Marie right now, she had to focus on herself.

Skyler was attending University of New Mexico near Los Alamos, a small campus that had just what she was looking for: creative writing. Skyler was a writer who wanted to draw from her talents and develop short stories, although she wasn't sure that it would pay the bills. But while she was nervous, Skyler was passionate and she would do what she wanted, even if it meant scraping by for a while.

To pay her current bills, Skyler worked as a hostess at the nearest diner, Red Moon. Yes, it wasn't the best job; the hours were long, the cooks were snotty and the men that came in from the nearby areas wouldn't leave her alone; but the job allowed her to help pay tuition and have a sense of control in her life.

After four months of working there, Skyler finally felt more comfortable. As spring rolled around, and April rolled into May, Skyler had received a raise and was now the head hostess, which meant she could do as she pleased and choose her own hours. She had more freedom, yes, but that didn't mean she would work any less. Skyler was often clocking 30 hours a week, along with classes; she barely had time for herself. The most she had time for was a quick phone call with Marie and maybe some catching up with her girlfriends on a Saturday night. Other than that, she didn't have time for anything else. And that was fine.

That was until one day in May, a group of three men walked into the diner and it would change her life. Forever.

The bell rang over the door as the three guys enter. Skyler's head popped up, scanning each man as he walked to the podium. One had very large ears and a big goofy grin, the other a plain blonde, and the last… the last had Skyler's glance much longer than the others.

This man was different than the other two. He seemed quiet, his hair a dark auburn, thick locks covering his head. His face and arms covered in light freckles, as they poked from the forest green t-shirt taught across his chest. Skyler felt herself blush, as the man slowly brought his gaze to meet hers, a smile formed by his thin lips and the mustache he wore. Skyler moved her gaze to the other men, but her mind was focused on him.

"Welcome to Red Moon. Dining in, I assume?" Skyler asked. The guy with the big ears smiled and responded, asking if they might sit by the booth near the window "Of course. This way". Skyler walked the men over, feeling eyes from someone on her. She turned to her right, as the auburn man quickly turned his head, and his stride went to just one ahead of hers. She sat them, handed the menus, and went back to the podium.

About forty minutes later, the three men got up to leave. The other two took lead, as the one stayed seating for a moment then followed behind, sending one last look in the direction of Skyler. He smiled softly, then turned his head, walking out the door. Skyler smiled to herself, and returned to the crossword she had been working on.

Even a week later, Skyler still hadn't forgotten about that handsome man that had been in. Tuesday at around 1, the shift slowed up a bit for Skyler to work on her crossword. Her eyes drifted downward, for a while and then a name called her from the back. A waitress took her spot, and Skyler went to handle a question from a cook. As she walked to the kitchen, the bell rang and she turned her head to see the man she had seen just the week before. Skyler gripped her fist, annoyed that she had been stripped away from the opportunity to share word with this meek and attractive stranger. She heard him ask for a seat at the bar, and she grit her teeth walking to the back.

Shortly after, Skyler took her place at the end of the bar where the podium was. She caught sight of her stranger. He ate a grilled cheese, flipping through the newspaper and obviously out of touch with his surroundings. Skyler eyed him for a while, and then turned quickly as he raised his head to ask the waitress for another cup of coffee. She fumbled, looking for her crossword and she felt the pair of eyes latch onto her again.

Weeks went by, and every Tuesday and Thursday when Skyler worked, the man would come back. Little by little, his seating at the counter would change, and Skyler became more invested. Soon, she noticed that he too was doing the crossword puzzles and she then realized that this was no coincidence.

It had now been a month since the first day Walter had walked into Red Moon Diner. Skyler was anxious, waiting for the right opportunity to talk with him, and today just so happened to be the day. Through the window, she watched her interest lock his bike and stroll through the door. He looked up, waved a hello and a soft smile, then took a seat at the counter only a few stools away from where Skyler was. He ordered his usual, and then pulled out the paper, flipping to the crossword. A few minutes after, Skyler opened hers.

Walter waited, and then slowly looked up, turning his head to face Skyler. "Six Across. A four letter word for veers the other way?" Skyler turned her head to face him and she softly smiled.

"ZAGS". She replied, and quickly turned her head back to her own crossword to hide the blush on her face. _We're getting somewhere,_ Skyler thought to herself.

 **END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

Walter smiled, eagerly etching in the letters with his pencil. He sat for a while, running his eyes down the columns, attempting to figure out the answers to the phrases. He chuckled to himself a bit, thinking about how he knew chemistry so well, yet couldn't figure out a five letter word for _Clearing in a Forest._

He didn't care very much, though. He finally had the guts to approach this young blonde, even if it was a dumb tactic. He would continue this and he hoped it lead him down the right path.

Week by week, Walter would go to the Red Moon Diner. He sat at the counter, ordering his sandwich and pulled out the crossword. After a time of asking for a lifeline, Skyler finally slid down and propped herself only a foot away, working behind the counter on her own crossword. They shared light conversation, and mainly traded answers, yet there was something more there than a few puzzled words.

Skyler found herself giddy to go to work on Tuesdays and Thursdays knowing that Walter would stop in. Walter, as she now knew his name, was smart, kind and quite handsome. She found herself throwing on a little extra perfume, or freshening up in the bathroom before lunch hour. It excited her, even if she didn't believe it would go anywhere.

One Thursday, Walter didn't stop in. Skyler felt her heart fall a little, wondering where he could be. She quickly snapped herself out of this thought, reminding herself that this was all just a little bit silly. There was no need to overreact and get invested. He simply just needed a break from work.

The diner was just an hour from close and Skyler was exhausted. She was ready to leave, ready to put her feet up, drink her tea and let this long, exhausting day drive itself into the ground. Removing the scrunchy on her wrist, Skyler threw her hair up into a ponytail and began cleaning the counters for the end of the day. The bells of the door clang, and she barely bothered to look up as another hostess jumped for the door.

"Oh, I'm just here to see someone. Thank you, though."

A deep, enchanting voice drew Skyler's eyes up to meet the pair staring back at hers as Walt approached the counter. "Hello" he said softly, smiling as he straightened and felt her face grow hot.

"No grilled cheese for lunch?" She laughed, teasing and flirting a bit to distract him from the redness spreading on her cheeks. He grinned, reddening himself.

"No, not today. But I did miss it. Peanut butter and jelly is just not the same". He remarked, leaning a bit onto the counter. Walter eyed Skyler lightly, taking a breath in as he prepared himself. "What are you doing tonight?" he questioned, biting down on the back of his jaw. Skyler felt her stomach flip-flop as she felt herself hold back too quick of a reply.

"Well, I'm working just another hour and then... I planned on just going home for the night". She didn't want to be too eager, although it was difficult with his eyes piercing directly into hers. Walter shifted his weight a bit, inquiring if she would be interested in grabbing something to eat. "That sounds great." She replied, a huge smile leaping onto her face. Walter sat at the counter, conversing with her until the shift ended.

As the diner lights faded, Skyler and Walter left, walking to his car parked outside. He gently opened the door for her, and then retreated to his side to warm up the car. Skyler looked around, a hazmat mask laying on the back seat, plenty of textbooks and a pair of gym shoes. "Sorry about the mess" Walter mumbled, "it's a lot of busy days". Skyler just smiled, expressing no care of the few scattered things. Walt revved up the car, and they were on their way.

The two engaged in small talk; where Walter worked, what Skyler studied. Walter felt a bit odd when he learned Skyler was only 22, but found she was far more mature than her age led to believe. After a bit of tossing around restaurants to go, they decided on Denny's for a late night meal that was casual enough for the two to feel comfortable.

The two sat in the booths for hours, eating bacon and eggs with plenty of replenished cups of coffee. Walter was charming, a bit quiet, but dry humor and a smile that made Sky blush at an instant. He felt the same about hers, feeling a bit nervous but relaxed around this crossword aficionado. Soon, both allowed yawns to escape their lips and Walter flipped his wrist to find that his watch glowed a bright 2:30 am.

"Wow, it's getting late. I'm sorry I kept you this long. I'm sure chemistry and bad jokes only can go on for so long". Skyler laughed and reached across the table to pat his freckled arm.

"Don't be sorry. I've had a great time". Walt beamed back at her, as the waitress approached the table and he asked politely for the check. The two then left, preparing for the ride home.

Skyler lived close to the diner, so Walter made his way back, taking his time as they continued on in conversation. He wondered if his being ten years older made her uncomfortable, and as they neared to her apartment, he decided he would ask.

"I had a really nice time with you" Walter said, parking the car and turning the key. Skyler gazed back at him, smiling. "But, I have to ask, if this makes you feel uneasy. I mean the whole age thing… because…"

Skyler stopped him, lightly touching his arm again. "Walt, you are one of the brightest and kindest men I've ever met. I wouldn't care if you were twenty years older than me." Walter stared back at Skyler, smiling softly and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

As she got out of the car, she kissed him once more and walked away from the car, closing the door behind her. Skyler made her way to her complex, her heart skipping beats as she reached for her key. She turned to the silver car in the driveway and waved a goodbye as Walter called out "I'll be seeing you!" and pulled out of the driveway.

 **END CHAPTER TWO**


End file.
